


Sugar

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: College Student Will Graham, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sugar Daddy Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will Graham, broke college student, tweets out his money woes late one night working on a paper for his morning class and gets a message that changes his life.thefinerthings: Give me your moneynow link and I’ll see what I can do.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 69
Kudos: 287





	1. Chapter 1

Will sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time, rubbing his eyes as he stared at the screen in front of him. 

His last class of the semester with Professor Bloom was tomorrow and he’d barely had any time to work on his final paper with juggling three jobs and putting in more applications for next semester scholarships. 

What he wouldn’t give for a break. 

“Fuck it.” 

He minimized his screen and opened a new one, logging into his Twitter. 

_**thisismydesign** _

_**The life of a college student is not nearly as fun as movies make it out to be. What I wouldn’t give for a sugar daddy to make things easier. lol.** _

He laughed to himself, scrolling through and hitting a few likes while replying to others. His friend Bev was having some girl trouble so he sent her a direct message before going back to his paper. 

About five minutes later he heard a noise indicating he had a message back. 

When he opened Twitter again it wasn’t a message from Bev. 

**thefinerthings: Give me your moneynow link and I’ll see what I can do.**

He stared at the message, confused, and clicked into the profile. 

Thefinerthings had a little over a thousand followers, and posted pictures of mainly expensive things: food, clothes, and at one point just a very ugly coffee maker. 

Will scrolled through, confused, and then came back to the message. 

**thisismydesign: Is this a joke?**

**thefinerthings: I assure you it’s not. You’re having trouble and I would like to help.**

Will looked at thefinerthings’s page again and saw that they weren’t even following him. Did this weirdo just have ‘sugar daddy’ on alert looking for college kids to bother? 

He scoffed and went back into the message again. 

**thisismydesign: wgdglvr.moneynow.com**

Even if this old man sent him some cash it would be something he could laugh with Bev about tomorrow. He logged out and went back to his paper, staying up till almost four finishing before he crashed. 

Will was exhausted but he dragged himself out of bed, grabbed his phone, and headed out the door without even checking a thing. He pulled into the nearest place for coffee, ordered, and opened his phone as he drove up to the window to pay. 

The notification on the screen made his eyes widen. 

**Lecter sent you $5000.00**

He froze. 

“What the fuck?” 

The sudden beep of someone behind him pulled Will out of his surprise, and he opened his app to pay while his mind reeled. 

Who the hell just sends a stranger that kind of money?

He grabbed his coffee, hands shaking, and drove toward campus while he tried to wrap his head around this. Was it some sort of scam? Was he supposed to just take this money and act like it was normal? 

Ms. Bloom’s class was a blur, as was most of the afternoon, and when Will finally sat down for lunch outside he pulled out his phone to check his moneynow balance. 

$5000.00 

There it was. 

He stared at the number for what felt like eons before clicking transfer. 

Then he opened his direct messages. 

**thefinerthings: I hope that helps you. Let me know if you need anything else.**

Will looked and saw that his new benefactor was now following him on Twitter. He let out a long breath and followed him back. 

Then he looked up H. Lecter. 

The only name that came up was one. 

Dr. Hannibal Lecter. 

He was a psychiatrist, a bit of a famous one, and he had nothing bad against him online. No one had added him to some sort of ‘weird sugar daddies to follow’ list, or even a ‘bad psychiatrists to avoid’ one. Will found a picture taken just last year at an opera and to his surprise Dr. Lecter was not an old man. 

Not at all. 

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” 

Will closed his phone, blushing, and smiled at Bev. “Nothing.” 

“Nothing? You had stars in your eyes and your face was all red. Still is. What’s going on, Will?” 

He ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head. “I think...I might’ve gotten a sugar daddy last night.” 

Bev blinked at him. 

“You what?” 

“I just...I said something on twitter and he messaged me and I gave him my moneynow and he sent me money and....” 

Bev burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god, tell me everything.” 

Will glared at her. “It’s not funny.” 

“It’s definitely funny,” Bev grinned, grabbing his phone, “You found some old man to....” she trailed off. 

“Bev?” 

“Is this him?” 

“I...I think so.” 

She thrust the phone back at Will. “Message him now, Graham. Do not, do NOT, ignore this sexy sugar daddy. How much did he send you?” 

Will looked down at his phone. “Um....” 

“Will.” 

“Five thousand.” 

Bev was quiet. 

He raised his head and saw her staring at him with wide eyes. “Some stranger, a sexy stranger, sent you five thousand dollars and you didn’t even tell me?” 

She hit him on the arm. 

“I didn’t have any time, I....” 

Another message sound interrupted them both and Will looked at his phone. 

**thefinerthings: I hope you have a good week, Will. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask.**

“How did he know my name?” 

“Who cares?” she snapped, taking his phone, “I’m messaging him back.” 

“Bev, wait!” 

He snatched the phone back just as she grinned. 

“Too late.” 

He looked down at the message. 

**thisismydesign: Thank you, Daddy. I definitely will. ❤️**

Will glared at her. “I hate you so much.” 

Bev blew a kiss at him. “You just watch, Graham. He’s gonna be so happy, just wait and see.” 

They both stared at the message for the next few minutes with no response. Will’s cheeks were burning when he closed the app, embarrassed beyond belief, and when Bev grabbed for him he pulled away. 

“Will....” 

“I’m sure it’s hilarious to you, Bev, but it wasn’t funny.” 

“Will, I’m....” 

He walked off without finishing lunch and didn’t look back once. The minute he got inside his car he threw his phone down, turned the key, and was just about to pull out when a ding noise made him pause. 

A new message. 

Will’s hands shook as he opened Twitter. 

**thefinerthings: Is that what you’d like, Will? For me to be your Daddy?**

He stared at the message for what felt like forever before he replied. 

**thisismydesign: I don’t know you.**

**thefinerthings: You did not send that message, did you?**

**thisismydesign: No, my friend did. I’m sorry.**

**thefinerthings: But would you like to get to know me, Will? Or are you happy with our current arrangement?**

Will remembered the picture he’d seen online. 

**thisismydesign: Why are you doing this, Dr. Lecter?**

The reply didn’t come instantly this time, but it did come. 

**thefinerthings: Because I want to.**

**thisismydesign: How did you know my name?**

**thefinerthings: Your social media attached to this account. Will, I am asking you a question. Will you answer it?**

Will stared at the screen, conflicted, and typed the first thing that came to him. 

**thisismydesign: Yes.**

**thefinerthings: Yes to which question?**

**thisismydesign: All of the above.**

He threw his phone down, covered his face with his hands, and screamed into them. 

What the hell was he getting himself into? 


	2. Chapter 2

The drive home was filled with both anticipation and anxiety. 

Will’s eyes kept going to his phone as it lay on the seat beside him but there were no pings of reply. He pulled up to his apartment, tried not to let the crushing disappointment fill him, and bent down to pet Winston when he ran up to greet him. 

“Hey, boy,” he whispered, petting him. 

He got a bag from the glass bowl by the door and attached the leash before taking him down the stairs. 

His place wasn’t in the heart of college town but it was close enough he didn’t have a long drive to get to campus. The neighbors were mostly twenty-somethings like himself, a few families, and a nice old woman on the bottom floor he sometimes helped with her groceries. 

It wasn’t much, but it was home. 

Will took out his phone again, opened up the bank app, and saw his balance had changed. 

$5201.30

His rent was due in a few weeks but he sent it to his landlord, Mr. Harris, and a weight felt like it had been lifted. As he walked with Winston in front of the building he sent his credit card bill, phone bill, and the internet all in one swoop. 

Then he opened up Twitter again. 

No reply. 

Winston barked and Will finally looked up with a sigh. “Yeah, yeah, sorry boy.” 

He leaned down to pick up Winston’s shit and kept on walking. The landlord had been good about Will having Winston because he was so good during the day and yet Will still felt like shit for leaving him behind. 

They walked around the block twice, and his mood didn’t improve but he never once obsessively checked his DMs either. Will heard his phone ring about halfway back around, and picked up just as they headed back for his building. 

“Hey, Bev.” 

“Are you still mad?” 

“No,” he mumbled, “I’m more mad at myself now.” 

“What happened?” 

“I sort of...told him I wanted him to be my....Daddy.” 

She was quiet. 

“Bev?” 

“No, sorry that’s...I mean...he’s a stranger, Will.” 

“I know that,” he spat back, “I just...seeing that money in my notifications this morning made me really happy and I just...even if it’s just this I don’t want to give up the opportunity. You’re the one who told me not to ignore him.” 

“I know, I know,” she sighed, “I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

“I don’t think he wants to hurt me.” 

“I think he likes throwing money around, which is great, but you can’t let yourself get dragged into something you’re not ready for.” 

“Thanks, Mom.” 

She laughed and he looked up from watching Winston stop to take another pee. 

There was a very expensive car parked in front of his building. 

“I’m serious though, Will. Mr. Sexy Sugar Daddy might be a fun time for a while but it’s not exactly....hey are you listening to me?” 

Will started to walk toward the car. “There’s a Bentley parked in front of my building.” 

Bev paused. “Will, don’t you DARE go in that car!” 

“I’m not! I...how did he know where I live?” 

“Will, I’m coming over! Don’t you even think about going in that car!” 

Will barely heard her as he got closer, and someone came out of the driver side door. 

It wasn’t Hannibal. 

The man had a package in his hand, and Will didn’t move as he came toward him. 

“Will Graham?” 

“I....yeah.” 

He was wearing an expensive suit, hair pulled back, and his smile was a little too friendly. “This is for you.” 

Will took the brown paper wrapped package. “Who are you?” 

“I deliver things for people,” he said, turning to walk away, “I’m sure I’ll see you again.” 

He stared at the package in his hand, a little heavy but not overly so, and at the car pulling away. 

“WILL ANSWER ME!” 

“I’m here!” he said, letting out a long breath, “I’m here.” 

“Was it him?” 

“No, it was someone with a package for me.” 

He ripped off the paper and his eyes widened. 

“What’s in the box?” 

“A Macbook Pro.” 

“Whoa. Did you ask for that?” 

“No.” 

Will hurried inside, his heart beating faster, and when he got into his apartment he ripped off the rest of the paper. He pulled the laptop out of the box and inside was a pair of Airpods along with an envelope. 

“Will, what’s going on!? I’m right around the corner.” 

“There’s headphones and...a note.” 

He opened the envelope and a white card was inside. 

**Will -**

**Here is a token to express my happiness at your words. I will not press you for meeting just yet, as I am sure this is overwhelming. Please do not hesitate to ask for anything else I can give, and please call if you need to talk.**

**555-678-2013**

**I am very happy we have found each other.**

**-Hannibal**

Will was smiling when he put down the card, and stared at the gift in front of him. The only thing he’d said was ‘All of the above.’ 

What would Hannibal send to him if he said yes to meeting him? 

There was a pounding at his door, which he opened to let Bev inside. She hugged him tightly. 

“You scared the shit out of me.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“I was worried you were gonna get kidnapped or something.” 

“You’re the one who....” 

She pulled back to look at him. “I got excited, I know. I just....Will you have no idea who this guy is.” 

“He’s a guy who sent me a twenty five hundred dollar laptop and two hundred and twenty dollar airpods because I told him I wanted to get to know him. He sent me five thousand dollars because I asked for it. He....” 

“Just because he’s rich doesn’t mean he’s a good guy, Will.” 

Will pulled away from her and sat down at his table again. He looked at the card. 

“What’s the worst that could happen if I keep going? I get some more gifts before I break it off?” 

“You could get locked up in some serial killer’s murder room, or....” 

Will laughed. “He’s not a serial killer, Bev.” 

She sighed and sat down beside him. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.” 

He smiled. “I won’t. You can come with me when I meet him, ok? I promise.” 

Bev pressed the power button on the laptop and the screen lit up. 

“It is a really pretty laptop.” 

Will smiled. “It is.” 

She looked at the note. “Can I see?” 

He hesitated before handing the note over. 

“You gonna call?” 

Will nodded. 

“You want me to go?” 

He looked at the note, and then at his phone. 

“I’ll go to my room. Just...stay here.” 

She smiled and handed him the note. “Okay.” 

Will went into his bedroom and closed the door before he sat down on the bed. He typed in the numbers, his foot tapping on the floor, and was ready to end the call after two rings before someone picked up on the other line. 

“Hello, Will.” 

Hannibal’s voice made his cheeks warm. “Hi.” 

“I hope you enjoyed your gift. My personal shopper assured me that it was the best on the market and most young men in college would enjoy receiving it.” 

Will let out a long breath. “Was that who that guy was?” 

“Yes, his name is Dante. You will be seeing much of him.” 

He fell back on the bed. “Thank you,” he said, “You didn’t have to send me anything.” 

“I wanted to.” 

“I know, but....” 

“This arrangement will only work if you realize that I want to spend money on things that will make you happy regardless of cost. Money is no object I assure you.” 

The words made Will close his eyes. “Why me? I mean....did you just have ‘sugar daddy’ on twitter alert?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal said, “I have scoured the internet for some time and given to some ungrateful young men before you.”

Will opened his eyes. “I’m not the first person you’ve done this with?” 

“You are the first I found on my own and not through a service or specific online site. There are many people who ask for financial help but yours...seemed genuine.” 

“So this is just...a try out? Like if I do something wrong you’ll take everything away?” 

“I would never take away gifts I’ve given, monetary or otherwise. But if this arrangement is detrimental to either of us, I will of course terminate all contact.” 

Will’s heart seemed to be beating wildly in his chest. 

“So I have no idea when you might just stop everything.” 

“I will tell you. Will, I need you to trust that for now I am here if you need me for anything.” 

“How did you find my address?” 

“Your first and last name is on your moneynow page, that combined with other social media made your address not very hard to find.” 

“So you cyber stalked me.” 

“If you wish to call it that, yes.” 

Will laughed, covering his face with one hand. “Everything about this is giving me giant red flags.” 

“And yet you have not ended this call.” 

He sighed, letting his hand drop onto the bed. “I called you, remember?” 

“Yes, I remember.” 

“I called to say thank you.” 

“You’ve said thank you already.” 

“Yeah, I did.” 

“I want to make life easier for you, Will,” Hannibal purred, “And better. This is all about making you happy.” 

“What do you get out of that?” 

“The pleasure of your voice on the other end of the line, or your smiling face in front of me.” 

“You didn’t even know what I looked like when you sent me that message.” 

“What you looked like was of little consequence. I saw your tweet, read some of your past words, and decided to send you a gift.” 

“So you just....were attracted to my mind?” 

“In a way, yes.” 

Will felt his stomach flutter. “I just thought about the money.” 

“Yes, I know.” 

“What about after?” Will asked, feeling self conscious, “When you saw my social medias and what I looked like?” 

“I realized that you had both a beautiful mind and countenance. You are a very handsome young man.” 

Will blushed. “Thank you.” 

A pause. “What are you thinking about now?” 

He rolled onto his stomach and stared at his bedside table. “How good you look in an expensive suit.” 

“Thank you for the compliment.” 

“I...I should go. I have someone waiting.” 

Hannibal paused. “You left your date alone to call me?” 

“No, no!” Will said, a little too loudly, “She’s my friend, not my...no. She came by because she was scared when I said there was a Bentley in my driveway and thought you might be a serial killer.” 

Hannibal laughed. “I was not aware Bentleys were the vehicle of choice for most serial killers.” 

“Do you...have a Bentley?” 

“Yes.” 

“Was that your car Dante was driving?” 

“No, that was his own. I pay him quite well to deliver things for me, as do others.” 

Will swallowed past the dryness in his throat. “Oh.” 

“Go and join your friend, Will. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask.” 

He looked at the old alarm clock by his bed. 

“I could use a new alarm clock.” 

There was a pause. 

“Consider it done. Goodnight, Will.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Will shoved the phone into his pocket as he got up from the bed. He opened the door only to have Bev fall onto her ass in front of him. 

“Shit! Will you could’ve....” 

He smiled down at her. “Did putting your ear against the door help you hear anything?” 

“No,” she grumbled, holding out a hand for him to help her up, “For being such an average apartment complex you have oddly thick walls.” 

Bev stood, wiped her jeans, and grinned at him. 

“What?” 

“So?” 

“So....we talked. I said thanks.” 

“And?” 

“I think he’s gonna buy me an alarm clock.” 

Bev hit his arm. “C’mon, Will! You were in there for over ten minutes!” 

He walked away from her and sat down at the table again. The screensaver danced in front of his eyes. “And I’m not the first person he’s done this with.” 

“Oh.” 

“But I guess those were all sugar babies looking for a daddy. He found me on his own and was attracted to my...mind.” 

Bev sat down next to him, turned his cheek, and smiled. 

“Now that’s...really the perfect thing someone could say to you.” 

Will blushed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. “I know.” 

“And you just ended the call?” 

“Yeah.” 

“He didn’t push?” 

“No.” 

She laid her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her. 

“Can you ask him if he has any older lady friends who are looking for a baby? Cuz I could really use the money and the ego boost.” 

Will laughed. “I’ll ask.” 

Bev reached out and put her hand on the space bar making the screen come to life. 

“I think it’s time to set up your fancy present.” 

“I think so too.” 

They set up his Mac, and in no time were watching some shitty horror movie on Netflix. Neither of them heard the first buzz on his door, but he did hear the second, and when the person on the other end said, “Someone order an alarm clock?” Will grinned. 

He turned to look at Bev who had a hand under her chin. 

“Only day one and you seem to have this guy wrapped around your little finger.” 

Will laughed, putting on his shoes. “Sure, I do. He’s the one who has me about to run down the stairs at almost midnight to pick up an alarm clock.” 

He did just that, meeting the familiar Bentley outside, and the streetlights illuminated Dante clearly. 

“He must really like you,” he said, handing Will the wrapped box, “Two in one day. I’ve never done that before.” 

“Maybe the gifts were more expensive with the others.” 

Dante shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. The others had their own credit cards and got their own gifts after a while. I....don’t see you doing that.” 

Will stared at the box. “How many?” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“How many have there been?” 

He shook his head again. “Client privilege, man. I can’t tell you that.” 

“More than ten?” 

Dante scratched his nose. 

“More than five?” 

He didn’t move and Will let out a sigh. “Thanks.” 

“No problem. Goodnight, Will.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Will went inside feeling a bit better, and when he opened the box he saw another card underneath the paper. 

**Will -**

**Now you can think of me every morning when you wake and every evening when you go to sleep.**

**\- Hannibal**

Will knew he was beet red when Bev snatched the card away from him. 

“Oh my god.” 

“Bev, c’mon.” 

She turned, smiling, and handed it back to him. 

“I gotta say, you really seem to have hit the jackpot. All that means is that he’s definitely a serial killer.” 

Will laughed. “I’m starting to think even if he is I wouldn’t mind all that much.” 

“Will!” 

“I’m kidding,” he laughed, shaking his head, “I’m kidding.” 

Bev wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him back toward the couch. 

“You’d better be.” 

The minute they started the movie Will’s mind was lost in thought again. Tonight he’d go to bed and think of Hannibal, just like the note said, and wake up tomorrow thinking of him too. 

Why did it feel like only hours after they’d come into each others’ lives, things were progressing way too fast? 

And why didn’t he care all that much? 

Bev put her head on his shoulder and Will ran his fingers over the edge of his new laptop. 

Hannibal wanted to make him happy, really that’s all this was, and he needed to stop overthinking. 

Winston barked, drawing their attention again. 

“I gotta take him out,” Will sighed. 

“Want me to pause?” 

“Nah, just tell me when I get back.” 

He hooked the leash to Winston’s collar, grabbed a bag, and headed downstairs again. The streetlights didn’t illuminate the grass nearly good enough but he kept his eyes on Winston as he walked. 

“C’mon, boy,” he murmured. 

Winston did his business, thankfully nothing that needed the bag, and Will was just about to head back when he heard the sound of opera music that made him look up. 

A Bentley was once again parked in front of his building, and he grew excited that Hannibal had sent him another gift. Will walked up to the car, peered down, and the window went down in front of him. 

“You do look just as lovely in the moonlight as I predicted.” 

Will swallowed. “Hi.” 

Hannibal smiled. “I know my appearance must be a bit alarming but I felt an overwhelming need to say goodnight to you in person.” 

He took his glasses off and put them in his front shirt pocket. “Oh.” 

“Goodnight, Will.” 

Will nodded, still a bit shocked. “Goodnight, Hannibal.” 

Then, just like that, he rolled the window up and pulled away. 

Will stared after the Bentley and dug his fingers into his palms. 

It had taken everything in him not to ask Hannibal to stay.

“Fuck.” 


End file.
